telephonynetworkingfandomcom-20200213-history
CUCM set up MGCP Gateway
This page outlines the process one would take to add an IOS gateway running MGCP to their Cisco Unified CallManager (CUCM) cluster. Introduction MGCP is a client/server protocol that allows the call agent (CA) to take control of a specific gateway endpoint (port). MGCP has the advantage of centralized gateway administration in the CUCM. CUCM controls the state of each port on the gateway endpoint .MGCP gateway can be controlled on a per endpoint (TDM port) level but H.323 and SIP cannot An MGCP gateway is completely controlled by the CUCM, thus configurations must be done on the CUCM. another point to consider when designing or planning your system is that if your gateway loses ip connection to the CUCM it may fall into SRST fallback and it must have dial-peers configured to route telephony traffic until the connection to the CUCM is restored. MGCP Gateway Support MGCP support in CUCM includes a wide range of analog and digital interfaces that can be used ton several Cisco router and switch platforms. FXO, FXS, T1-CAS, T1-PRI, E1-CAS, E1-PRI but some voice ports are not supported by MGCP say, E&M voice ports. CUCM pushes the Cisco IOS MGCP gateway configuration from the Cisco TFTP server to the gateway when automatic configuration is configured. CUCM also supports Q.931 backhaul. Q.931 backhaul is only supported on ISDN voice ports. MGCP backhaul allows CUCM to process the Q.931 messaging from the ISDN circuit. The gateway router encapsulates the Q.931 signaling from the gateway over TCP port 2727 Q.931 Backhaul Q.931 backhaul is a reliable TCP transport layer TCP/IP connection between CUCM and Cisco MGCP gateway. Q.931 backhaul is an encapsulation of the Q.931 signaling in the D channel of the ISDN TDM interface. Q.931 backhaul carries the raw Q.931 signaling to CUCM to be processed natively. The Gateway is still responsible for the termination of the Layer 2 Q.921 Link Access Protocol D-Channel (LAPD) signaling, but all ISDN layer 3 call setup/call tear down signaling (Q.931) is sent to CUCM for processing. CallManager Side Step 1: from the CUCM main screen go to Device > Gateway. Step 2: Click the Add New button. Step 3: Choose the Appropriate MGCP gateway by gateway or router name. you can find this information in the using the show version command. Step 4: Click Next. Step 5: Choose MGCP from the protocol drop-down menu and click Next This will open a new page Step 1: Enter the host name or fully qualified domain name (FQDN) of the gateway in the Domain name field. If a domain name is specified in the Cisco router you must provision an FQDN. If the FQDN specified in the CUCM does not match the “host name” dot “domain name” of the Cisco IOS router, then end pint will never register. This is the combination of of the gateways 'hostname' and 'ip domain-name'. if this doesn't match then the gateways registration will be rejected. 1a. to set these values use the following * commandsGW1# config t * GW1(config)# hostaname Gateway1 * Gateway1(config)#ip domain-name mydomain.com * Gateway1(config)# end * Gateway1#copy run start Step 2: Enter a meaningful description of the gateway. Step 3: Select the appropiate CUCM group Step 4: Configure the ISDN switch type (you may need to get this information from your provider) Step 5: Locate the configured slots, VICS and endpoint selection, and select the voice hardware module placed in the slot Step 6: Click Save. Reset the gateway ( or click Apply config) for the changes to apply. Add MGCP endpoints Endpoints are added by selecting the Voice modules and voice interface cards at the Gateway configuration page. To add endpoints to a gateway, follow these steps: Step 1: Locate the configured slots, VICs and Endpoints selection and select the voice hardware module placed in the slot. 1a. To ensure you configure this correctly log into the voice gateway and use the show diag command to find the appropriated this at home Step 2: The subunits (VIC slots) of the selected voice module will display. Select the subunit (voice interface card) Step 3: Click Save. Step 4: Repeat the process to indicate all the voice interface cards on the gateway. Configure MGCP endpoints Step 1: Click the endpoint identifier (0/0/0) Step 2: Select the device protocol or signaling for the endpoint. T1 and E1 interfaces support channel associated signaling (CAS) or common channel signaling (CCS) if the interface is an ISDN Primary Rate Interface (PRI). Analog interface supports ground –start (GS) and loop-start (LS) signaling. Select the signaling mechanism that be used on the endpoint and click Next. Step 3: Enter a description for the point. Step 4: Select the device pool for the endpoint. Step 5: Choose the Calling Search Space (CSS) and Significant digits under the Inbound Call routing section. Step 6: Click Save. Click Reset to rest the gateway. The reset functionality will push configuration changes to the gateway. Gateway Side This section assumes that your gateway has no previous configurations applied. Step 1: Configure hostname (this must match exactly to what is in CUCM or the two will not synchronzie) Step 2: Configure domain-name (this must match exactly to what is in CUCM or the two will not synchronzie) Step 3: Configure CCM Manager Settings * ccm-manager config * ccm-manager config server 10.10.1.15 Step 4: gather information about your device using the show Inv command from the enable prompt. My-VG# Show Inventory Finish this later. Category:Cisco IOS Category:CUCM Category:Cisco Category:IOS Devices